A Simple Kind of DEAD
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: Watching Komuro and his new friends escape Fujimi Academy brings hope and despair to two classmates. Tandem story to canon HotD anime and Her Majesty's DEADly Service. OC with glimpses of canon cast. M for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, the Marshal here to bring you a side project the collective has worked so hard on. This will be a corollary side story taking place simultaneously with the canon anime and manga as well as the Marshal's own HMDS and CiD stories.**

Ringing in the New DEADs

She had been the "Outsider", "half breed", "yankee," and other epithets she either could not recognize or did not care to. Her mother moved back to Japan, taking Alex with her, after the death of her husband, Army Major James Schweiger, in combat in Afghanistan a couple of years prior.

At first, Alex found life in Japan difficult at best. Her language skills were rudimentary – middle school children understood better than she did – and she found herself ill at ease around her classmates and relatives. Alex's grandmother would tolerate Seiko, Alex's mother, but would have nothing to do with Alex herself. The only one Alex could even remotely relate to was her older cousin, Maki. Maki had been abroad to the US a year previous as a foreign exchange student to UCLA and stayed with Alex and her family in Santa Monica for the year.

Alex was accepted into Fujimi Academy only because of her extremely good grades throughout middle school and her first year of High School, along with some very persuasive lobbying by Maki and Maki's mother, both former alums. The student council made an exception in Alex's case, but placed her in with the first years, one year behind her age group.

She found some small measure of success in the school's aikido club. Her father's German and Russian heritage bequeathed considerable body strength as well as a frame much larger than her contemporaries. At 179cm, Alex towered over her classmates and gave her a sense of pride.

By the start of her second year, Alex gained some notoriety as the one girl no one dared openly confront.

* * *

><p>But that was all in the past...in another life…before everything ended…before They came.<p>

She had been in class, English as it turned out, assisting the sensei with lessons as her TA. She noticed three other students, Komuro Takashi, Igou Hisashi and a brown haired girl she did not recognize, running down the hall past her classroom. That's when the intercom buzzed to life.

"Attention All Students. A fight has just broken out on campus…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the announcement began, Alex slipped out of the room. Despite her stature, it wasn't that difficult. Everyone's attention fixed on the intercom gave Alex the needed distraction to get out into the halls and buy her precious time to get to her locker and the items awaiting her.<p>

Growing up in the Southland, Alex knew all the stories about gang fights and riots around schools. Assuming this was a similar situation, Alex would need her boken and jo staff before things got too out of hand. Despite Japan being a firearms restricted country, criminal elements would have access to some guns and having her own weapons would bring some measure of comfort and tip the scales more in her favor.

Alex was in sight of her goal when pandemonium erupted. Panicky students and teachers rushed into the halls, instinct and adrenaline clouding all rational thought. Alex kept her cool long enough to break open a window and climb out onto the second floor ledge. And away from the maddening crowd.

Looking over her shoulder, Alex immediately understood this was no gang fight or riot. It appeared to her that some students and faculty were attacking and eating oth…

'No, that can't be right,' Alex shook her head. 'This is not a Romero film, this is real life.'

She looked again, but her eyes did not deceive.

'I need my bag, now.'

Crawling back in off the ledge, the halls were quieter, but not deserted. Some few stragglers roamed the halls, seeking safety. Screams and running were heard. One girl wandered over in Alex's direction, waving.

"Schweiger-san," she whispered in conversational, but accented, English. "What is going on?"

"I dunno, Kinoshita-san, but we gotta get outta here and into the open - fast."

Misa Kinoshita was Alex's Chem class partner and a whiz with formulas. Time and again she impressed her teacher and classmates with her knowledge of science. While coolly polite toward Alex, Misa made little effort to get to know anyone else and treated Alex with a mild sort of benign neglect.

"Why outside?" Misa asked, confused. "We can find shelter in here and wait for the police."

Alex pulled Misa along with a stern, yet gentle tug towards the lockers. She had to get her bag ASAP.

"Because when, not if, we have to start fighting for our lives," Alex began, "we are going to run out of space in here real fast."

Misa screwed her face into one of consternation. Stopping in her tracks, she regarded the American hotly.

"This is not Los Angeles," she huffed. "The sort of thing you may be used to there simply does not happen _here_."

Alex rolled her eyes then continued toward her locker.

"With or without you, Kinoshita-san, I am going to get my bag and get the fuck outta Dodge."

Taken aback at being treated so rudely, Misa stomped along after Alex. Stopping short of the corner, Alex crouched to her knees and peered around. As she feared, the locker area was swarming with writhing bodies, some screaming others grunting and moaning.

"Fuck!" Alex cursed under her breath. "Gonna need a distraction."

As if on cue, a loud ruckus and more screaming went up further down the hall, gaining the attention of most of the crowd. As the hall cleared out, Alex crept towards the wounded left behind. One girl, badly chewed up and losing blood fast, looked up and tried to reach Alex before she expired. Misa had used the time to creep up behind Alex, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Jeezus!" Alex hissed. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry," she said, almost in spite of herself. "Are we almost there?"

"To the lockers, yes," Alex said. "To safety, not even close."

At that moment, the girl who recently died, rose into a sitting position and looked in the direction of the now horrified duo. Her newly animated corpse began hissing softly and stumbled to its feet. Frozen in fear, Misa could only gape at the girl's body as it staggered off down the hall. For her part, Alex bit into her middy blouse to stifle a scream.

A flash of pink hair dashing down the opposite hallway followed quickly by an overweight young man snapped both girls back into reality. Alex cupped her hand over Misa's mouth and held her to the floor. Her scream stifled into Alex's hand, Misa tried to struggle out of the grip until she realized Alex was dragging her into the relative safety of the connecting locker lined corridor.

Working quickly, Alex opened her locker and retrieved the prize she sought. Her boken and jo staff, safely wrapped in their silk bag, awaited their mistress. Alex unwrapped the bag, withdrew the jo and handed it to Misa.

"Can you use this?" Alex asked.

"Somewhat," Misa replied weakly, taking the jo. "I studied a bit with the soujutsu* club."

"It will have to do," Alex commented, hefting her boken over her shoulder. "I only wish I was as good as Busujima-sempai."

The two girls threaded their way through the second floor to the fire escape stairwell. Finding it locked, Alex pressed her ear to the door while Misa kept a lookout. Satisfied that at least the landing was unoccupied, Alex brought her entire stature to bear and kicked the door open with a loud crash. Attracted to the commotion; several newly risen corpses turned and staggered toward the two girls.

"We ought not to do that again," Misa pointed out. Alex proceeded to step onto the platform and pulled Misa with her.

"Do what now?" Alex asked as she pushed the door shut and jammed a broomstick to hold it closed. "That would have earned fines back home for being locked."

"I noticed that when you kicked the door open, they started to come after us," Misa pointed out in a neutral tone. Fear, and some growing respect, had destroyed any feelings of superiority towards her classmate. If they were to survive, the two girls would need to be friendly and work together.

"You mean, like, they heard us or something?" Alex asked, peering down the open stairwell.

"I don't know how else to put it," Misa replied, "but yeah, something like that."

Alex mused over this info. It would give them a slight edge.

"They also did not seem to see us when we walked past, either," Misa observed. "Like they are blind, or something."

"Well, your chance to prove that hypothesis will come sooner than expected," Alex stated.

Pointing through the grated platform, Alex gestured to the crowd gathering at the foot of the stairwell.

"Shit, I knew I shoulda stayed home today," she griped.

"How would staying home help our current situation?" Misa asked, slightly annoyed.

"I coulda climbed into the attic, bolted the trap door and waited this out," Alex replied calmly.

Misa smacked her right fist into her left palm.

"The roof!" she cried out. "There is your open space and if any police helicopters are flying about, we can try and flag them down!"

The two reached the rooftop in time to see a young man and young woman beating down the last of the standing corpses and disappear into an inside stairwell.

"Isn't that Miyamoto Rei with Komuro Takashi?" Misa pointed out as the pair cleared the rooftop ledge.

"I didn't notice," Alex panted. She quickly scanned the rooftop. Mostly clear, one or two corpses near the astronomy tower regained their footing and stagger-stepped towards the two girls.

Alex ran over and proceeded to bash their heads with her boken. While preferring a baseball bat for this sort of work, Alex's boken proved just as capable in her hands.

"How about them apples, Busujima-sempai!" Alex called out to no-one in particular while shaking her boken to the heavens.

Misa called over to Alex while gesturing to the stairwell recently occupied by Rei and Takashi.

"Didn't you say we need to get out of here?" she called.

"Yeah, we do," Alex concurred. "Shall we?"

Finding their progress down blocked on the third floor by a horde of them, Alex and Misa were forced to detour down a corridor, away from the hope of safety with Takashi and Rei. Misa had reasoned that a larger group with more diverse skills would stand a better chance of surviving. With the hope of a link up gone, Alex and Misa would have to go it alone until they reached the outside.

Arriving at a second fire escape, Alex tested the panic bar and found the door unlocked. Breathing a collective sigh of relief, the two girls cautiously peered out. Finding the stairwell open, they quietly tip-toed down each flight of stairs to the second floor.

Once again, their escape was cut off by a gathering crowd at the foot of the stair.

"Weren't we just here?" Alex sighed in exasperation. "I am not going back up to the roof."

"Back inside we go," Misa offered. "We certainly cannot fight off that many."

Stopped short by one of them just inside, Misa proved her combat effectiveness by thrusting the jo staff at the creature's face.

And missed by a mile.

Alex caught the thing on the side of its head and sent it reeling off. Scowling at Misa, she considered taking her jo back.

"I never said I was any good, only that I had some practice. Miyamoto is far better than I am."

Shrugging her shoulders, Alex made her way toward a set of glass doors.

"We need to get out of here before it gets any darker," Misa pointed out while following close behind. The sun was already sinking toward the west and the sounds of screams dying out.

"I am aware of that, Kinoshita-san."

They peered through the glass doors separating the hall from the outside gangway between wings. The girls noticed that, aside from one unmoving corpse, the gangway was clear of any activity.

"Should we?" Alex asked, pointing outside.

"It cannot be any better or worse than this wing," Misa surmised. "What have we got to lose?"

"You want I should really answer that?" Alex asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"Ah, no, I'll pass, thanks."

"But, you're right. There may be another way out of here."

Quietly opening the door, the girls crept onto the gangway. Stopping short of the body, Alex brought her boken down onto its head.

"Can't be too sure these days," Alex explained.

"I agree, but we need to keep moving," Misa said. "The last thing we need is to get surrounded while dealing with every threat."

"Good thinking," Alex smiled. "I'm glad we're working together on this, Kinoshita-san."

"I think the time for honorifics is long past," Misa spoke, a hint of smile on her lips. "Please, call me Misa."

Alex smiled in return.

"In that case, please call me Alex," she replied. "Okay then, Misa-san, where to?"

"This wing of the school is a mirror image of the wing we just left, but is largely filled with club rooms, science rooms and the like not used for classroom teaching," Misa explained. "Plus, the wood shop is there and we may find some useful things there."

"Yes, Boss," Alex laughed quietly, offering Misa a sloppy salute.

"I will never understand American humor," Misa said, shaking her head.

"Just as well," Alex replied, a goofy grin still gracing her face. "It would take too long to explain anyway."

The girls crept into the activities wing and quickly checked the halls. Several corpses lay on the floor, their heads punctured by 10d† nails.

"Someone arrived here first," Misa mused.

Finding the door to the wood shop battered down and the room itself ransacked, Misa searched what was left while Alex stood guard. Several more corpses littered the floor, similarly dispatched by 10d nails.

"Someone made something, then left in a hurry," Misa pointed out.

Safe for the moment, Alex helped Misa scrounge whatever was left. The pair found a three foot pry bar, a carpenter's hammer, a 3m length of rope and a selection of screwdrivers. Alex found a schoolbag hung on a desk chair and proceeded to empty it out. Inside, she found a cell phone, iPod©, school books and notepad.

Misa placed the tools inside the bag, used a length of the mid gauge rope to tie the pry bar to the handles and slung it over her shoulders. She then picked up the phone and music player.

"Naughty, naughty," she said; as she flipped open the receiver. No signal. She then turned on the iPod© and perused its contents.

"Later, Misa-san," Alex spoke, a hint of urgency in her voice. "We can play lost and found later. Right now, we gotta get out of here."

A horrifying scream followed by the sound of power tools came from the floor below them.

"There are others!" Alex and Misa exclaimed in unison.

The two made their way to the stairs, only to find, once again, their path blocked. Coming to a screeching halt, they quickly turned tail and made back to the wood shop.

Misa's stomach made a most unladylike sound. Alex's followed shortly after.

"We gotta find something to eat," Alex stated flatly.

"There are some vending machines on this floor," Misa replied. "Have you any change?"

"Couple of yen," Alex said. "I usually use the school lunch pay card, so I don't carry a lot of cash. You?"

"The same."

Misa then went over to the pile left from the bag and searched it for something edible or cash and came up nada on both. She and Alex then made a concerted search of all the bags left in the room. Their total haul came in for three chocolate bars, one half empty sports drink and exactly ¥720. Pooling their own change, the pair had more than enough for two yakisoba breads along with drinks from the machines down the hall.

Alex stood guard while Misa fed the machine. Despite the chaos of the day, the power was mercifully still running and the hall blessedly clear for the time.

Glancing out the window, Misa remarked that it was well into late afternoon.

"Any chance of getting out of here tonight?" she asked Alex.

"Slim to none," Alex replied grimly. "I don't exactly relish the idea, but we're gonna have to hole up here for the night and hope the others are okay."

"Where?"

"Back up to the roof, I guess."

"Out in the open?" Misa whined gently. "I don't want to get sick from exposure."

She then smacked her fist into her palm again.

"The Astronomy club tower."

"Huh?"

"I heard from Ikumi-san that they keep sleeping bags and food there. We can barricade the stairs and stay there tonight."

"At least it is somewhat more secure than the school proper," Alex agreed. "Let's go."

They packed their lunches into the newly acquired schoolbags and made their way back to the classroom wing. Encountering only token resistance, Alex turned to Misa.

"You wanna try getting out one last time?"

Misa shrugged her shoulders.

"Worth a go," she replied. "At least now we have a fall back."

The two crept down the last fight of stairs to the first floor. The exit so tantalizingly close, both girls could taste it on their tongues. The only obstacle was the last open foyer leading to the shoe lockers and then…

Then what? They would be outside, but what was waiting out there? Where would they go and what would they do once they made it into the courtyard. Nodding to each other for encouragement, they made the final sprint to the doors…

…just in time to see a bespectacled male teacher kick an injured student and leave him behind to his fate and board a bus with six others. The bus then quickly sped off and rammed through the courtyard gate.

Left behind, the two girls watched as their last hope sped off without them. In the lowering sunlight, the injured student became dinner. Unable to watch, Misa took Alex's arm and led her back into the school.

Fighting their way through stiff, but sporadic, resistance, they found themselves in front of the sopping stairs leading to the Astronomy club tower. The remains of the previous barrier were resurrected and emplaced at the base of the stairs, secured with cloth scavenged from the clothing of corpses.

"We'll try again in the morning, Misa-san," Alex promised.

Misa smiled sadly, but did not respond. She proceeded to ransack the club room and took stock of their meager supplies.

"We can reuse the bottles until the water stops, but we have at most two days worth of food here," she informed her partner. "After that we have to leave or starve."

Sharing the ear buds for the iPod©, the two girls drifted off into fitful sleep.

*soujutsu, art of the spear or lance  
>† refers to the gauge, or size, of the nail; in this case 10d means "10 penny" and is 3inches long<p>

**A/N: okies, been a while since I put up a HotD story, I hope you all like it. As always, reviews are most welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stairway to DEAD

The two girls awoke within minutes of each other. Looking about the nearly pitch black room, a wave of sadness seized each of them. After holding each other and crying into the other's shoulder, they came to grips with the situation. Standing up, Alex flicked the light switch. Star charts and satellite images of the Solar System graced the walls of the Astronomy club tower.

"Power is still on," she observed. "Y'know, I've never bothered to come up here. Makes me wonder what else I missed out on."

Misa nodded absent-mindedly and flipped open the phone to check the time.

"Almost 4 in the morning," she informed Alex.

At that moment, the phone chirped once then died.

"Oh, well," Alex sighed. "No one to call and no reception anyway."

Misa tossed the now useless device into the rubbish bin. Without it's charger, it was dead weight.

Washing faces in the restroom sink refreshed them both slightly. Tucking into melon bread for breakfast, Misa wondered aloud about what would happen next.

"First things first," Alex began. "We get out of this death trap and outside where we can see what's coming."

"…and then what?"

"We hijack a car and get to the countryside."

"Hijack?" Misa asked skeptically.

"It means we steal a car," Alex explained.

"I _know_ what hijack means," Misa countered. "I just don't like the idea of stealing."

"Who are we gonna ask to _borrow_ a car from, then huh?" Alex asked. "Besides, you had no qualms about boosting tools, cash, phones and MP3 players yesterday."

"That's called scavenging," Misa justified. "Totally different."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and regarded her erstwhile companion. Was this girl for real? The world was going to Hell in a hand basket, and Misa was splitting hairs between scavenging and petty thievery? At this rate, GTA would be out of the question and they would be on foot; a death sentence in this densely populated urban area.

"Alright," Alex said at length, "we 'scavenge' a car and then get the fuck outta here."

Alex made a point of air-quoting the word "scavenge". Misa rolled her eyes, but relented.

"We'll need to get to the faculty lot," she suggested reluctantly. "Our best chance of finding a car is there."

Alex nodded in agreement, then stood up and approached the door.

Cautiously opening the door, Alex peeked through the crack.

Nothing.

Emboldened, she stepped past the threshold, boken at the ready.

Nothing.

She gestured to Misa to come along. Misa picked up the jo staff and shoulder bag and followed at a close distance.

The two stepped into the gathering dawn. In the shadows, heretofore unnoticed, the corpse of a student lay slumped against the railing. Misa noticed the dirty blonde hair and cautiously crept forward.

While the top of the skull was caved in from obvious blunt force trauma, enough of his facial features remained for a positive identification.

"I think that's Igou Hisashi, Miyamoto-san's boyfriend," she said, setting the bag down.

"You want to scavenge his pockets too?" Alex said, air-quoting the word 'scavenge' once again.

"Don't be crass, Alex," Misa huffed. "I am merely making an observation."

Alex breathed heavily. Misa picked up their bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright," Misa said, standing up. "Let's go."

Finding the barricade intact and the school's roof deserted, the pair made off toward the fire escape. Alex peered through the open grating floor and, to her surprise, found their path open. Hustling down quickly and noiselessly as possible, Alex and Misa found themselves right where they wanted to be yesterday afternoon. That morning's events conspired to give them a further moment's peace and quiet as they rounded the school yard toward the faculty lot.

Misa pointed out their destination a short distance away. The faculty lot was a straight shot from their position and none of Them in sight.

Or so the two thought.

Amusingly…or morbidly, depending on one's point of view…they found their Chemistry professor buckled into his car, slack jawed and staring straight ahead; a nasty bite wound on his neck. Misa surmised Takahoshi-sensei made it all the way to his car, buckled himself in then died.

Alex immediately nixed that car. A few spaces down, they found an older model Toyota sedan. Alex tried the handle and…

"Holy fuck," she grumbled. "Doesn't anyone lock their doors in this country?"

"Again, this is _not_ Los Angeles," Misa pointed out.

Alex jumped into the driver's seat.

"I hope you know how to drive," Misa half asked, half prayed as she climbed into the passenger seat and placed the bag between her knees.

"Of course," Alex replied triumphantly. "Every American teenager's rite of passage is learning how to drive."

"Well?" she asked Alex. "I presume you had a plan beyond simply getting into said car."

"Gimme a flat blade screwdriver."

Confused, Misa did as asked. Alex jammed the point into the ignition as far as it would go, uttered a silent prayer and twisted the handle. The car jolted to life and the girls breathed a collective sigh of relief.

The car pulled onto the shaded lane bordering the Academy. Alex drove slowly, to avoid hitting someone, or something. She explained to Misa that by doing so, she would not damage the car, thereby putting it out of action. Misa suspected that Alex simply could not drive very well and was only covering for her inexperience.

'Still,' she thought, 'at least she _can_ drive. I can't.'

An uncomfortable number of shambling corpses began to approach the car as they threaded their way away from school. Alex gave the engine more gas and soon they crested the hill overlooking Tokonosu-cho.

From their vantage point, they could see the resulting chaos from yesterday's outbreak. Fires, smoke, bodies. Cars piled into heaps, panic in the streets.

Misa and Alex could not allow the severity of the situation to sink in before a thumping on the boot alerted them to the dangers right then and there. Pulling forward, the car left behind its would-be pursuers and made its way into a residential district.

As they drove, the results of accidents, barricades and panicked crowds forced them deeper into the heart of the city. Alex and Misa now had a firm grasp of the severity of the situation. If a major city like Tokyo could be this far gone, it was not too farfetched to assume the rest of the country in as deep shit.

"I'm from Santa Monica," Alex blurted out suddenly.

Shocked back to the here and now, Misa only gaped at her companion.

"What brought that on," she said, finally regaining her senses.

"You keep mentioning Los Angeles," Alex explained. "I am not from L.A. I was born and raised in Santa Monica."

"Oh, okay," Misa stammered, unsure where this was going. "I apologize for the error."

"No worries," Alex replied cheerfully.

The two continued to drive deeper into the city. The crowds thinned out to almost nothing as most had tried desperately to leave yesterday. The only things left on two legs were Them and they were easily avoided.

"Where are we now?" Alex asked. She was on the opposite end of town from her Aunt's place. She had never really ventured this far to the east. The sun was cresting the horizon and was beginning to affect Alex's vision.

"I think we are near Embassy Row," Misa explained.

"We got that far into Tokyo?" Alex asked incredulously. Misa checked the dash board clock.

"Well, we've been driving for an hour," Misa explained.

Soon, they found themselves driving along Uchibori Dori heading south. The sign on the left read Kitanomarukouen, Kitano Circle Park. Rounding the park to the southwest along Uchibori Dori, Alex halted the car opposite an impressive white granite building. The vehicle gate had a large, hastily printed cloth banner hanging off it roughly promising safety, food and shelter. Inside the compound, the Union Jack of Great Britain fluttered in a light breeze.

Misa pointed out a small knot of people around a side gate. Alex parked the car, grabbed her boken and jumped out. Misa took the shoulder bag, the jo staff and the screwdriver from the ignition and followed suit.

Alex and Misa found themselves along with eight or nine others herded into the courtyard by a large, yet friendly man dressed in green camouflage. He had introduced himself, in a thick English accent, as Lance Corporal Edmonds, Her Majesty's Royal Marines.

The group were split into ones and twos and taken to small offices and asked to wait. Misa and Alex asked to be held together and the escorting Marine, L/Cpl McDonnough, agreed.

The clock on the wall informed the girls they had been waiting some twenty minutes before two men, one older than the other entered, both in camouflage.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce myself," the older man spoke rather good Japanese. "I am Major Sir Raymond Giles of Her Britannic Majesty's Royal Marines. This is my staff officer and adjutant, Leftenant Symons. I would like to welcome you to Great Britain."

Alex and Misa looked at each other then back to the two men.

"My name is Kinoshita Misa and my companion is Alexis Yukari Schweiger."

"Misa and I are grateful for your help," Alex said in English, her American accent quite prominent. "Any word on other survivors from our school?"

"Ah, an American," the lieutenant spoke. "In answer to your question, which school would that be?"

"Fujimi Academy," Misa answered him in her accented English. "And we both speak English if you prefer."

Both men nodded and switched to English.

"I am afraid no one other than yourselves," Giles said. "Of course, it has only been one day since the start of the outbreak..."

Misa and Alex looked at each other dejectedly. They were on their own.

"However," Giles interrupted politely, "We have a gentleman with us from the Self Defense Forces who has been out collecting survivors. I can let you speak to him, if you like."

"I would appreciate that," Misa said. "Ano…"

The Marines looked at her.

"Yes?"

"We have been at it since four this morning and have not bathed in a couple of days," Misa explained. "Is it possible that we may impose?"

"Absolutely," Giles replied smiling. "I will ask that you remain here just a short while longer until our medic clears you and then one of the Marines will show you to the guest wing."

Alex and Misa bowed low and thanked the men profusely. The Marines excused themselves and made into the next office to conduct the next interview.

"Well," Alex said smiling. "We can relax for a bit and get cleaned up."

**A/N: Alexis Yukari Schweiger...spur of the moment thing. I had been reading Azumanga Daioh right before I wrote this, so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote this as a bridge chapter, so don't expect too much. I also wanted to thank Draco38 for his input with editing and to all the readers who submitted reviews. Keep 'em coming. **

We are a Happy DEAD

Misa and Alex spent the morning cleaning up and napping. After the previous night, this was considered luxury on par with the Emperor's palace.

By mid morning, Alex was up and wandering the lobby by herself. Misa elected to stay in bed a while longer. Alex glimpsed the Major and another Marine she did not recognize speaking with a man from JGSDF. They were discussing the disposition of survivors within the compound. The SDF man agreed to escort the survivors to a predetermined rally point.

The unidentified Marine spotted Alex, who had really made no attempt to hide her location, and invited her over.

Alex walked over, bowed and introduced herself in English.

"Allow me to introduce my senior non-commissioned officer, Staff Sergeant RJF Blake," Major Giles said warmly.

"Pleased to meet you," Alex said as she shook Blake's hand.

"Senior Sergeant Aono Shinji, Japan Ground Self Defense Forces," Aono replied with a respectful bow. "I have been in contact with my company and they are enroute to our position. I offer you a place with us."

"I'll have to talk it over with my classmate," Alex switched to Japanese. "But I think she will want to go. She is worried about her family and so am I."

"Splendid," Giles rejoined. "Then everything is in order."

"Oh, um, one more thing," Alex spoke, switching back to English. "Is it possible to do something about my uniform?"

The three men had their attention drawn to the blood spatter and grime that covered Alex's once neat white uniform top.

"Of course, my dear," Giles replied. "Blake, see to it this young lady and her friend are given something clean to wear."

"Sah," Blake saluted, he then turned to Alex. "Will you follow me?"

Alex rounded up Misa and explained what they were about to do. Blake then escorted Alex and Misa to the Embassy laundry. He explained that the civilian staff were evacuated to another location with only a few days clothing to save space in the helicopter. The girls were then given reign to choose anything that might suit them among what was left.

Alex had some difficulty in finding something that fit at all, but settled upon a pair of denim trousers cuffed to the calf, a pair of men's running shoes and two t-shirts. Misa ended with a similar outfit, but one that needed alteration to fit her petite frame. Misa chose to keep her school issued sneakers. Blake offered the services of one of his Marines, a former tailor's apprentice, to aid Misa in her fittings.

* * *

><p>Alex spent the rest of the morning attempting to keep up with LCpl McDonnogh and two other Marines on their exercises, but dropped out early on. Misa laughed aloud at Alex, but also congratulated her temerity to even try. Misa then paraded her newly tailored outfit to the approval of all present.

Shortly, Misa pulled Alex to the side.

"The Major told me that the man from the SDF said his column should be here early this afternoon."

Alex smiled and nodded.

"We should get our stuff together, then," she said.

The two girls stood clustered around the Union Jack with the rest of the survivors. Since they arrived, no one else came by. The two Marines on the guard house roof would glance over from time to time, but mostly called out contacts on the street. Alex guessed them to be the company's sniper team.

One of the men called out the approaching column of armored vehicles lead by an APC.

Sr Sgt Aono informed all the survivors that the SDF column had arrived and to make sure that they had everything they came in with. Misa and Alex rummaged their sack and confirmed its contents. The pry bar still tied to the straps, Misa carrying the jo staff, Alex her boken in hand.

Aono spoke to the Major and the leftenant before bowing deeply. Misa noticed the column had formed up a tight half circle around the pedestrian gate while soldiers pointed their rifles into the street.

Aono sped-walked over to the group and quickly ushered them into the waiting HMMWVs. Taking the last said truck for themselves, Misa, Alex and Aono shared the truck with the driver and the top gunner.

The sniper team on the guard house roof waved their good byes and good lucks as the column drove off to the south.

"I wanted to say thank you," Misa said in Japanese. "We are in your debt."

"It is my pleasure, honor and duty to help my country and her people," Aono replied graciously. "I met Miss Schweiger earlier this morning, but I do not believe I have had the pleasure."

"Kinoshta Misa, Second Year at Fujimi Academy," Misa nodded politely. "Alex-san and I are classmates and…friends."

Alex perked up the word friend. This was the first time anyone in Japan other than her cousin Maki even used the word regarding Alex. Blushing slightly, Alex realized that her life may not be all bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Stop Me DEAD

The SDF convoy had a long slog through the southern portion of the city. Between accidents, rioters and hordes of Them, the column could barely make three klicks an hour. At one point, the APC radioed that they were just going to plow ahead and make a path for the rest of the group. As this happened, a group of surprisingly heavily armed men attempted to surround the convoy, but were met with threats from the top gunner of the van HMMWV. Alex and Misa were ordered to lie on the floor in case the shooting started.

And it started.

Glass shattered as the top gunner let loose a burst of gunfire from the M2. The rioters scampered to safety only to regroup on the opposite side. Alex and Misa's screams were drowned out under the clatter of small arms fire and the answering retort of the "Ma Deuce". Sr Sgt Aono fired a quick burst through the shattered rear passenger door glass.

A car speeding through the intersection collided with the HMMWV directly in front of the van vehicle, causing it to explode into flame and claiming the lives of all within. The driver, forced to veer off in an attempt to avoid a similar fate, wound up down the side street of an old neighborhood. Unable to effect a three point turn in the very narrow lane, the driver simply drove on in the hope an outlet street could allow a reunification with the remainder of the column.

Finding the way ahead blocked by a collapsed bridge and in imminent danger of being surrounded by a hostile force, the driver quickly made toward the nearest house.

As it turned out, the residence was a very old homestead of turn-of-the-20th century vintage; a high wall and stout gate divided it from the tree lined lane. Finding the gate itself closed and barred from within, the SDF men split into two teams; the driver and Aono to scale the wall and search the immediate courtyard, the gunner remaining behind to safeguard Alex and Misa, still lying on the floor of the HMMWV.

The infil team opened the gate, reported the courtyard nominally secure and hustled the remainder inside, quickly closing and re-barring the gate.

They were met at the gate by a foreign gentleman exiting the house.

"Hello," he spoke in a soft, but distinct, English accent. "Welcome to my temporary sanctuary."

Having caught their breath, Alex and Misa stood to regard the man. He was less than clean shaven, a couple days growth on his chin and upper lip. His hair a dirty blonde and clipped short. His white button down shirt was stained with blood and his black slacks looked as though they too had seen better days. He carried a bloodied baseball bat in his right hand and approached cautiously.

"I certainly hope someone speaks better English than I speak Japanese."

Alex immediately stepped forth, followed quickly by Misa. They introduced themselves and the SDF men in English and waited on the same courtesy.

"Ah, yes," the Englishman said. "My name is Phillips, Sergeant Shaun Phillips, Corps Royal of Engineers."

Alex stood and gaped at the man.

"Are you serious?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips

"Er, yes," Sgt Phillips replied uncertainly. "Why do you ask?"

Alex burst into laughter and doubled over at the waist. Misa tried calming her down, but to no avail. The SDF men all scratched their heads in wonder at the American. Alex continued to laugh, every so often pointing at the confused Englishman.

Eventually, Alex calmed down enough to speak in a wheezing voice.

"Sh-Shaun, right?"

Still not certain where this was going, Sgt Phillips simply nodded his head. He looked pleadingly at Misa, but she could only offer a shoulder shrug and pitying look in return.

"Wearing a wh- a white shirt…baseball bat…," Alex wheezed. "D-do you have a red t-tie?"

"I did, but lost it some time ago," Phillips replied.

Alex laughed some more before her sides began to ache. Misa slapped her on the back of the head.

"Oi! Don't be rude!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I couldn't…I can't…I have to…" Alex trailed off into a giggle fit. "Ed…?"

"My flat mate, Ed? yes…" Phillips answered, an uneasy feeling spreading though his mind. "What about him?"

Alex howled with fresh laughter. This went on for some few minutes more before Alex regained her composure enough to point at Phillips' torso and say:

"You've got red on you."

**A/N: I could say that I could not resist, but I would be lying. I blatantly put this in because I thought some humor in this story would be a welcome relief to the suspense and also keep in theme with the source anime. BTW, if you have no idea what the hell I am going on about here, go watch ****Shaun of the Dead ****and everything will be clear.**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the DEAD Silence.

By late afternoon, Alex had calmed down to the point that she was coherent and friendly. She made pains to apologize profusely to the man who took them all in and gave them shelter. Phillips introduced the group to his female traveling companion and guide, Ikeda Asuka.

Sergeant Shaun Phillips, HM Corps of Royal Engineers, had been stationed at Camp Zama on loan from Her Majesty's Army to cross train with the 4th Engineer Group of the JGSDF in co-operation with the US Army's I Corps. He informed the group that he just began a week holiday when the Outbreak occurred. Unable to reach the Army post, he simply holed up in the first available shelter and proceeded to fortify it as best he could with the materials on hand. By good fortune, he had been wandering this neighborhood with Asuka, who grew up in the area.

Alex and Misa, along with Miss Ikeda, provided translation assistance for the benefit of the SDF men in their company.

Phillips informed the SDF men that a secured car port on the compound would keep the HMMWV accessible and away from thieving hands. The HMMWV was promptly moved inside the compound and all useful equipment and armament emplaced within the perimeter of the compound itself.

Sr Sgt Aono graciously allowed Sgt Phillips to use the jeep's radio to contact his US Army counterpart and inform the base of his situation and whereabouts. Because his week's leave had yet to expire, he was not scheduled to return and therefore not AWOL. The base communications liaison informed the group that an evac protocol was being finalized and that they would be rescued in short order.

With nothing else to do but twiddle their thumbs, Sgt Phillips took the newly arrived group on a tour of his erstwhile home.

A modestly large, low-slung, one storey house dominated the center of the plot. Phillips estimated nearly half an acre of enclosed land made up the estate. Numerous live oaks dotted the land within the walls. The house itself was elegantly simple in its design and contained all the features deemed pleasing to the Japanese aesthetic. Hardwood floors made up the halls while tatami mats covered the floors in each room. The kitchen, to the rear, contained both a gas range and the more traditional wood stove along with all the modern appliances one would expect to see in a newer home. The entire house stood on posts, raising the floor some 30 inches off the ground.

Around the back, hidden behind a stand of thick bamboo, Asuka showed the group the small tea room for entertaining important guests. Containing only one room, about 6 mats in total area, the tea room made a cozy, if spare, space for anyone seeking solitude.

The store sheds abutted the compound wall to the west. The door to one had a tree branch holding the door shut. Phillips explained that two of Them were captured in there, but that he did not want to risk letting them out to kill them. Explaining that, as the only one with combat training, he did not wish to risk Asuka's life attempting to fight them both. Sr Sgt Aono and his two men took up position some meters away, Phillips secured the women in the house and returned to the yard. On the signal, the door was opened and the SDF opened fire, dispatching the two corpses as they exited.

Safely in full command of the entire compound, Asuka, Alex and Misa retired into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The night sky through the trees was something Alex never really appreciated living in Santa Monica. Lying on her back on a blanket, she gazed into the heavens. It would have been more perfect without the random gunfire, screaming and police sirens blaring in the background. Still, she was grateful for any chance to simply relax for the time being. The high stone wall surrounding the compound kept Them out, while Sr Sgt Aono and his men took turns with Sgt Phillips patrolling the compound to keep out would be thugs.

Misa joined Alex on the grass some time later. Spreading a second blanket beside her new friend, she sighed, then stretched deeply and luxuriantly. Alex had never seen Misa so relaxed. Turning to face her classmate, Alex smiled, content in the knowledge that before the end of the week they would be safe behind the fortifications of the United States Army.

Hooah!

The first day after everything ended faded into darkness as the two girls fell asleep in the grass.

**A/N: I want to thank Draco38 for coming up with the title for this chapter and his assistance in plugging some gaps in the narrative.**


	6. Chapter 6

To Rule the DEAD

**A/N: Spoiler alert! Use of gratuitous Japanese ahead!**

Alex awoke the next morning to the sounds and feelings of spring. Birds chattered away in the trees while the insects hummed in the air. It promised to be a beautiful day; not too warm, not too cool. If They weren't out prowling around, Alex would consider this prime surfing weather.

Her eyes focused on what should have been day lit sky. She sat up. Instantly, she became aware that the space she occupied was not where she fell asleep. Looking about, it became clear that she was in the house, laid out on a futon. A noise to her immediate left revealed Misa with Asuka some distance away.

A knock at the door announced Sgt Phillips as he peeked around the jamb.

"Ah good," he said. "You are awake."

"How did we end up in here?" Alex asked while gesturing to Misa.

"The SDF men were kind enough to help with that," Phillips replied. "It was deemed safest to have everyone inside after dark."

Finding no fault with that logic, Alex stood up and stretched. Phillips directed her to the bath and handed her a towel as she exited. Leaving Alex to her own devices, he went out to check on the fortifications.

Lounging contentedly in the large tub, Alex closed her eyes lazily. A second knock at the door revealed Misa wrapped in her own towel, followed shortly thereafter by Asuka.

"Do you mind?" Misa asked. She was never quite sure of the protocol involving Americans and bathing.

Equally confused, Alex could only stammer her consent as the other two disrobed completely and stepped into the bath. Misa let her mid-back length violet hair fall to its full glory. Since the escape from the Academy, Misa felt it best to tie her hair into a tight bun to deny Them a target to grasp. She then grabbed the soap and a loofah and offered to scrub Alex's back.

"Uh…" Alex stammered again. "O-okay."

"Then you scrub my back and I'll scrub Asuka's," Misa continued.

Blushing a deep crimson, Alex sat frozen in the tub. This was something altogether new for her. The last time anyone washed her back, she was ten and her mother had the honor. Misa, for her part, carried on as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"You have such beautiful skin," Misa commented. Asuka agreed wholeheartedly. Alex about exploded with embarrassment.

"I –uh- thanks, I think."

"It is very soft," Misa continued, unaware of her friend's state of mind.

Suddenly, Alex felt an extra hand that could only belong to a second person. She jumped and squeaked like a scared mouse, much to the astonishment of her bathing companions.

Confused, Misa and Asuka stared at Alex who was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you okay?" Asuka asked.

"I, er… s-sorry," Alex began, calming slightly. "I am not really used to all the…uh…attention."

"She is from America," Misa explained. "I suppose communal bathing is not common there."

"Ah! Gomen nasai*," Asuka said, bowing slightly. "I was unaware of how uncomfortable you may have been. Please forgive me."

Alex laughed nervously and waved off Asuka's apology.

"Shall I finish your back?" Misa asked, holding the loofah aloft slightly.

"Eh?"

"Shall I finish your back?" Misa asked again, enunciating each word.

"Ah, no," Alex replied, a bit too quickly. "I think I will go outside and…uh…get some exercise. "

"Meh, suit yourself," Misa said, then turned her attentions to Asuka.

Alex dried off hurriedly, dressed and ran out the front door. There, she found Sgt Phillips and the SDF men engaged in hand to hand drills. Her curiosity piqued, Alex inquired if she might join. Sr Sgt Aono and his troop looked at the high schooler skeptically, while Phillips smiled.

"I would be happy to have you in," he said with a smile. "I only hope we aren't too rough on you."

Alex bristled at the thought she was being belittled. She immediately felt again like her first day in Japan. Her grandmother actually turned her back on Alex and flat out refused anything to do with the girl. All the neighbor kids sneered, laughed and called out rude epithets. The school admissions staff questioned her abilities. Her teachers treated her like a grade schooler.

"Bring it," Alex growled.

Taking turns in hand to hand, Alex proved her worth to the SDF men. Aono himself complimented her on her stamina and unwillingness to back down. After landing on his back for the umpteenth time, Phillips had to agree. Somewhat bruised, but in overall good spirits, Alex laughed good naturedly.

Asuka and Misa sat on the front stoop and watched the spectacle unfold.

"She was our school aikido team's vice captain," Misa called out. "Even the club advisor refused to spar with her after a while."

Alex knew Misa was lying, but the vote of confidence from her new friend made her very happy indeed.

* * *

><p>Cleaning up, Alex changed into a summer weight yukata while her clothes were in the wash. Asuka and Misa both apologized for the bath incident that morning. Alex apologized in turn for her reactions and explained that, in America, bathing was usually a solo endeavor. Back on friendly terms once again, the three women set about to the morning routine while the men checked the compound and equipment.<p>

"Where do you suppose They came from?" Misa asked, cleaning carrots. Asuka nodded while slicing a dai kon.

"I dunno," Alex replied, her attention on the rice cooker. "Mad cow disease run amok?"

Misa looked askance at Alex. Asuka hid a smile behind her hand.

"I doubt that," Misa said.

"Cosmic rays? Perhaps a satellite crashed to Earth carrying some nasty space bug," Alex offered.

Misa shook her head dimissively. Asuka began to show more interest in Alex's game.

"Perhaps a dose of 2-4-5 Trioxin," she offered, now fully into the spirit of the proceedings. "Or perhaps a bio-weapon cooked up by the Iraqis."

Alex put thumb and forefinger to her chin and cat-smiled. She then 'hmmed' several times while nodding her head. Misa sat hunched over the carrots she had been peeling, her eyebrow twitching with growing irritation.

"It could possibly be rage monkeys…" Alex started, restraining a giggle fit.

"Aho-ya!" Misa shouted at the both of them. "Now you are just being stupid!"

"Uwah, who's the idiot?" Alex accused playfully. "Who's the one who wanted to sit tight and wait it out at the school?"

"Baka!" Misa retorted. "That was before I knew any better."

"All thanks to me, chibi-suke."

"Don't call me a midget, dekai-onna!"

Alex feigned hurt. She put her hand to her heart and then collapsed into Asuka's lap.

"Nandatou ka!" Alex faux sobbed through crocodile tears. "Amazon, you say?"

"Aitsu maji uze!" Misa retorted back semi-playfully.

"Who is getting on whose nerves here?" Alex asked a hint of smile fighting for dominance through her false hurt.

"I have had enough," Misa ended the 'fight'. "We have work to do for today, and I do not wish to waste time bickering."

Alex smiled and nodded in agreement. Asuka, who had barely contained her laughter, bit her lip as tears moistened her lids.

"Maybe it was rat-monkeys," Alex winked to Asuka.

"Uzai!"

Sitting in the great room over steamed rice and vegetables for breakfast, the group resolved to act in unison, each to apply his or her skills for the greater good (the greater good!†) Sr Sgt Aono Shinji and his men were finely trained soldiers, each with several years experience and well versed in hand to hand combat, firearms training and tactics. Sgt Shaun Phillips, a more than competent combat engineer, served in Iraq and Afghanistan overseeing construction projects and demolitions while under fire. Kinoshita Misa was a whiz in science; chemistry her forte, she volunteered to help Phillips concoct whatever he needed. Ikeda Asuka, by virtue of her experience as a guide and her background growing up in the area, would be the go to person when the time came to scavenge supplies. Alex Schweiger, her height and strength along with her skills in unarmed combat, happily volunteered to protect her new friends when the army was away.

* * *

><p>By early evening, the occupants of the house were starting to get a bit of the cabin fever, despite the size of the compound. Sgt Phillips suggested they take turns stepping out onto the lane for a brief run about before dark to work out their collective stiffness. It was agreed that the group would split into pairs, at least one partner able to engage in combat as needed and that they were never to be out of sight of the compound and the shooter nestled into the large oak overlooking the lane. Each group would be out no more than five minutes to lessen the chance of being spotted by Them.<p>

"Are there any of them out there" Phillips asked Alex, who had perched herself into the tree.

"Any who," Alex asked looking around.

"Them," Phillips emphasized the word.

"Zombies?"

"Don't say that!"

"What?"

"That."

"That what?"

"That," Phillips said in exasperation. "The Zed word. Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous!"

"Alright…" Alex trailed off, choking back her laughter.

"Are there any, though?" Phillips asked again.

"Not that I can see." Alex replied. "Looks quiet…for now."

This whole time, Alex barely kept her grip on the tree limb and her laughter. For his part, Phillips suspected Alex had set him up as the butt of another joke, but was still unsure how.

**A/N: Sorry about the ship tease earlier, I did not intend for any citrusy goodness, but, considering the source manga and amine, it seems almost de rigueur that anytime more than one girl ends up in the bath, something like this has to happen. I inserted a number of zombie movie references in here. Some are easy some maybe not so easy. The string of quotes at the end of this chapter were taken from Shaun of the Dead. I am evil that way.**

† "The Greater Good" see Hot Fuzz, another Simon Pegg, Nick Frost film.

*Translator notes: sorry about the use of gratuitous Japanese. I have provided the translations as follows:  
>Gomen nasai: a very polite way of asking forgiveness, usually used by women.<br>dai kon is a large, white radish, usually served mildly pickled. And quite tasty in ramen, I might add.  
>Aho-ya: fool, idiot, dummy. Noticeably used in Kansai (Osaka) region. Misa has revealed her heritage.<br>Baka: universal Japanese "Stupid"  
>chibi-suke: midget, dwarf, shorty. Usu. derogatory, here used comedically. Given the wide difference in height between Alex and Misa, this should be a given.<br>dekai-onna: lit "tall/giant woman", amazon, giant retort by Misa equally comedic  
>Nandatou ka: "What the hell?What did you say?"  
>Aitsu maji uze: "You are getting on my nervesyou really bother me"  
>Uzai: shaddap! (slang: shut the f**k up) also used humorously.<p> 


	7. Correction

Greetings Comrade Readers

Marshal Zhukov here to make a correction. It was pointed out me by a comrade editor that I bollocksed up the time line regarding the detonation of the tactical nuke and resulting EMP in my first HotD story, "On Her Majesty's DEADly Service" (hereafter HMDS).

Watching the series again, I realized that such is indeed the case. I took for granted that the manga was my canon source and mildly disregarded the animated version.

As any good commander should, I take full responsibility for any confusion between the source and my stories thus far. The collective will strive to reconcile any differences.

As of this moment, disregarding the timeline put forth in HMDS, "A Simple Kind of DEAD" will follow the timeline as set forth in the animated version. Fortunately, this error was caught before it could be repeated and corrections to future chapters will be made. Placing things back into their proper timeline, the remainder of both HMDS and "Simple" will still coincide with the canon anime and events following the EMP will take place as written.

Thank you for your time and patience.

The Marshal


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank profusely Draco38 and jm1681 for their inestimable help in putting the final polish on this chapter.**

After School DEAD Time

"Hey, did you all hear that?" Alex called out as she dropped down from the tree.

"Gunfire," Aono said. "There must be survivors still fighting."

Phillips nodded his agreement.

"And shouting," Misa said, walking into the yard. "I thought I heard shouting."

"We should be ready to receive more guests," Phillips said. "Asuka and I will tally up what we have in the house and shed, but we may need to lay in more if we wish to open the gates to anyone else."

Alex and Misa elected to help the SDF men further fortify the grounds. The driver, introducing himself as Shinohara Masato, assisted Alex in ensuring the gate was still sound and the locking mechanism in place. The top gunner, Aikawa Maki, took Misa around to check for any cracks and potential weak points in the wall. Sr Sgt Aono remained with the HMMWV to ensure it was in working order and that the car port gate was secure.

Phillips and Asuka returned from their tally to report.

"At our current consumption of two meals per person, per day; we seven have enough for seven days,"Asuka reported.

"By which time, the rescue effort should have taken place," Phillips added.

"However," Asuka continued, "should we invite even one more person within, our supplies are reduced by two meals per person per day and our stores depleted within six days."

"We could attempt to ration portions," Aono suggested. "That would increase our timeline while we wait."

"That's all well and good for the likes of us," Phillips said, gesturing to the military present. "We are trained for it, but not the civilians."

"And there is something else to consider," Misa said as she, Alex and the two SDF men returned from their patrol.

"And that is?" Aono asked.

"What if the rescue does _not _happen?" Misa asked. "We could be in here a long time before…"

Everyone allowed her thought to trail off. The idea was omnipresent that the worst could happen and they were stranded in this place. A beautiful prison it was, but a prison nonetheless.

"Ikeda-san," Misa turned to Asuka. "Where is the nearest market?"

"There is a convenience store two blocks west of here," Asuka said, pointing toward the late afternoon sun. "They should have what we need for another two weeks."

"If it hasn't been looted already," Alex responded. "Still, it is our closest opportunity."

"How about a supermarket?" Phillips asked.

Asuka thought a few moments.

"There is a Super Viva Home Store about three kilometers east," she suggested. "It will have everything from groceries to home improvement items."

"Brilliant!" Phillips exclaimed. "We raid the place, get everything we can carry, including building materials, and make back here."

The idea was kicked about a few moments before most everyone agreed on that course of action.

"That's too far away." Misa interjected.

The rest of the group turned to look at her.

"Think about it," she said. "Three kilometers is too far to go on foot; we _have_ to drive. Plus carrying all that stuff on foot that far will reduce our...combat effectiveness...I believe the correct term is."

"Mi-er Kinoshita-san is right," Asuka said. "In order to make the trip worthwhile, we will have to get away with more than we could possibly carry on foot."

"Private Shinohara," Phillips said, turning to the driver. "How much fuel is left in the HMMWV?"

"If we have to, enough to get to the coast," Shinohara said. "If, and this is a very, _very _big if, nothing causes us to detour along the way."

"So basically," Phillips confirmed, "Not enough."

Shinohara nodded grimly.

"We can easily make the Super Viva, but that uses fuel," he said. "After that, we're stuck."

Misa smacked her fist into her palm again.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back," she said and ran off into the back yard .

Bewildered, everyone remaining watched her go. Eventually, they resumed their conversation and planning.

Twenty minutes later, Misa returned with a crude device made from what looked like a bicycle tire pump and several hoses in one hand and a ten liter gas can in the other.

"Shinohara-san," Misa said, handing the device to Shinohara, "will the truck run on petrol?"

Thinking for a moment, he took the device and said:

"If it runs at all, it will be a very noisy and very rough ride. This HMMWV was converted to run on very high grade fuel."

"But it is a _petrol_ engine, not diesel or JP4, correct?"

Shinohara smiled.

"Correct."

Shinohara took Aikawa as protection and quietly exited the gate. Stopping at the first car he saw, he gently prized open the gas cap, inserted one hose of the pump into the tank and began siphoning gas from the car into the gas can. Rapidly filling the can, the two men hustled back across the street and into safety. He passed the can to Aono who filled the HMMWV's tank. Shinohara then flipped the ACC over, and read the gauge at just over half full.

"Two more trips should have us topped off," Shinohara said as he and Aikawa stepped out to repeat the process.

Luck was not on their side the second time to the gate. Alex, who by now had ensconced herself back in the large oak, called out multiple shamblers moving up the lane towards the house. Aikawa and Shinohara both agreed that it was not worth the risk…either their lives or the precious new pump that Misa had made. They quickly and quietly re-emplaced the gate and barred it from within.

"Well, we definitely now have enough to make it to the Super Viva _and_ the coast, but that's about it," Shinohara said. "Otherwise, any other direction leaves us stranded in the city."

"We could try for Haneda," Aikawa suggested. "That's well within our range and without a doubt the SAT has taken measures to secure the island."

All present agreed that, should the rescue not take place within seven days, Haneda airport was the best logical solution for shelter.

"It's getting late," Phillips observed. "We should move inside and prepare dinner. Tomorrow, we see about getting supplies. "

Asuka and Alex prepared dinner for the group while Misa gathered up all the household chemicals and secreted herself into the tea room. When she returned almost an hour later, she carried a half dozen soda cans with tape across the spout and waxed string poking out.

"Noise makers," she explained. "Very loud. We throw one of these down the lane away from us and, bang, instant diversion."

Alex gave her the thumbs up while the military men congratulated her ingenuity.

That night, noise discipline was imposed on the house as "They" moved into the neighborhood.


	9. Chapter 9

Another DEAD in the Wall

Alex awoke in the same room as the day before. Misa lay comfortably beside her with Asuka some distance away. She glanced out the window, the sunlight _just_ peeking over the sill, while the birds chirped merrily in the trees, uncaring of the walking death that surrounded the compound.

Without needing directions, Alex padded into the bath and filled the wash basin with enough water to get her body wet.

"Daddy's flown, 'cross the ocean," she sang quietly to herself. "Leaving just a memory."

She was interrupted by a polite knock on the jamb.

"Who dere?" Alex asked.

Asuka poked her head into the bath and announced her presence.

"What was that song you were singing just now? "Asuka asked. "It sounds familiar."

"Another Brick in the Wall, part 1 by Pink Floyd." Alex responded. "It's about a boy looking through his mom's bureau and finding photos and letters from his father who died during a war."

Alex dropped her head and tried in vain to hide the tears streaming down her face. Asuka quickly settled at Alex's side and wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

"My dad left me behind to fight in Afghanistan when I was only 12," Alex sobbed. Asuka stroked her short ginger locks. "I only saw him in e-mail and video feed. Then I heard he was…"

She trailed off and Asuka did not press. She let the student cry into her shoulder to her heart's content.

"He's never coming back," Alex cried out mournfully. "And I never got say good bye."

Misa poked her head into the bath to find the source of the crying. Asuka cocked her head in Misa's direction and gestured for solitude. Taking the hint, Misa swiftly swept back into the hall.

"I know he w-w-wanted me t-to be s-strong, b-b-b," Alex stuttered. "I f-feel s-so alone right now."

'A snapshot in the family album,' the song played out in Alex's mind over her sobs. 'Daddy what else did you leave for me?'

"Daddy!" Alex muffled into Asuka's chest "What did you leave behind for me?"

Misa intercepted Phillips in the hall as he came to investigate the ruckus.

"Now is not a good time, Sgt Phillips," Misa said, cutting Phillips off mid syllable.

"What's going on in there?" He asked out of genuine concern.

"I think Alex hit her breaking point," Misa replied softly. "I think she's held onto this pain for a very long time. Miss Ikeda is in there trying to comfort her."

A few minutes later, the sobbing died down. Alex looked to Asuka, her face bright red.

"I…I'm sorry," Alex apologized. "I didn't mean to impose like that."

"Shhh," Asuka whispered gently. "I understand. We're all scared right now and wishing for someone to save us."

Asuka swept Alex's bangs out of her eyes and wiped the tears away with a towel.

"Are you okay to finish up here, or do you want me to stay?"

"I-I think I'm okay, now," Alex responded none too convincingly.

Asuka nodded serenely and stood to leave.

"Don't go," Alex whispered while grasping at Asuka's hand. "Please don't leave me too."

"I'm not going anywhere," Asuka smiled as she looked into Alex's eyes. "I will be right outside this door."

At this time, Aono silently slipped into the hall as Asuka stepped from the bath.

"Not good," Aono whispered to those present. "Miss Schweiger's little outburst attracted some of 'Them' to the gate."

"What's your assessment?" Phillips replied quietly.

"They don't seem eager to press their numerical advantage, but," Aono said. "We need to get them away from the gate before…"

The words died on Aono's lips. The gate would hold, but not for long. Misa padded into the great room and returned with one of her home-made grenades. She handed it off to Aono.

"Throw it as far away as you can, Senior Sergeant," she instructed. "If my formula was correct, there should only be noise and a bit of shrapnel from the can. No fire or smoke."

Aono stood on the roof of the HMMWV and looked over the wall. He gestured for quiet to Shinohara who looked out the driver-side window. The crowd of "Them" had increased to a worrying number. He lit the fuse of the grenade with his lighter and threw it toward the bank of the river. A flat, but very audible 'thud' emanated from the riverbank. Clasping his hands in silent prayer, Aono prayed to every deity he could think of for success.

Heaven smiled upon him as "They" moved away from the gate and toward the river bank. A more than reassuring number toppled over the side and disappeared from view. Sweeping his gaze over the top of the wall, Aono noticed that the remainder of the lane was also blessedly free from any activity.

"Success," Aono reported upon re-entering the house. "We're in the clear for the moment."

It was at that moment that Shinohara entered the house.

"I have good news!" he said triumphantly.

"Report," Aono said, gesturing Shinohara to keep his voice down.

"I just got off the radio with SDF. The column we were separated from has regrouped and is on its way here."

"How soon?" Aono asked.

"No more than two hours." Shinohara replied. "They are going to lead us out of the city and to the US Army post in Zama, Kanagawa Prefecture. And they know we need gas."

"That's the dog's bollocks!"* Phillips whisper-shouted. "I'll begin the decommissioning right now."

Misa turned back down the hall toward the bath. She heard the splashing of water and gently knocked on the jamb.

"Who dere?"

"Misa. May I come in?"

"Please do," Alex's voice replied.

Misa slid the door open enough to slip in while giving Alex some privacy.

"I just heard the SDF are coming back to get us. They will be here within a couple of hours. We will need to be ready to leave the moment they arrive."

Asuka stepped in behind Misa and winked mischievously at Alex. It was worth a try.

"Maybe it was the T-Virus" Asuka suggested.

Alex cracked a devious smile.

"Perhaps Solanum…"Alex replied, giggling slightly.

"Nandeyanen!" Misa chided as she gently back-handed both Asuka and Alex across the shoulder.

"Don't be like that," Alex ran out her lip in a mock pout.

"Ja masen toite," Misa responded, as she walked down hall to where they all slept.

* * *

><p>Alex and Misa quickly gathered their kit. The school bag had been made ready to go once Alex had dried and dressed. Misa stuffed her remaining noise-makers along with the woodshop tools into the bag and double-checked the knots holding the pry bar to the handles. Alex had stacked the boken and jo by the carport gate, ready for departure. Their meager clothing and toiletries occupied a small gunny sack provided to them by Her Majesty's Royal Marines during their stay at the Embassy.<p>

Asuka and Phillips met the girls in the yard with their own pitiful supplies. Asuka found a large purse belonging to the former residents and had packed it with the onigiri she had prepared for their journey. Phillips had taken as many canned goods as would fit in an attaché case slung over his shoulder. Aikawa offered the use of a now empty Fat Fifty box. A piece of masking tape wrapped around the handle with the kanji for 'food' written on it added an additional three cans of condensed milk. Aono and Shinohara filled every canteen and empty water bottle and had packed them into the boot. The two men assisted Phillips in loading the canned food, clothing and other miscellaneous supplies. Asuka then taped a note and what looked like a map to the front door before closing it behind her.

"What's that for?" Misa asked.

"We can't be the only ones seeking shelter," Asuka explained. "That note explains what we left behind and the map shows where more supplies can be found once we have gone."

* * *

><p>As promised, the SDF column rolled up with the confidence inspiring lines of a Type 89 Fighting Vehicle leading the way. Shinohara, standing on the roof of his HMMWV, directed the line toward the carport gate. All the noise raised by the column had the unfortunate side-effect of calling out their position to every corpse within earshot. Surprisingly enough, a living head popped over the wall on the opposite side of the street.<p>

"Hey," the young man called out. "We need to get out of here. May we tag along?"

The tone of his voice suggested desperation, though he tried to remain in control of his emotions.

"How many?" Shinohara called back.

"Me, my wife and my neighbor's son," the man replied, panic creeping into his voice. "I would have introduced myself earlier, but I was afraid to make any noise."

"Grab what you can carry and fast," Shinohara warned. "We are leaving once everyone is aboard."

The man's head disappeared behind the wall. Shinohara radioed the lead HMMWV to expect three more passengers.

A squad of SDF men appeared from the rear of the deuce and a half† in the middle of the line. Two men handed jerry cans to Shinohara through the gate while the remainder formed a battle line around the convoy. Shinohara quickly topped his truck and returned the cans. He then jumped into the driver's seat and turned over the engine.

"Mount up," Aono called loudly. All attempts at noise discipline rendered moot upon the arrival of the convoy.

The erstwhile neighbors hustled across the street carrying one suitcase. The man helped a very pregnant woman climb into the Type 89 then handed up a child no more than six years old, a yellow rain hat perched atop his head††. He then made his way into the back of the deuce and a half, taking the suitcase with him.

Alex, Misa and Asuka crammed into Shinohara's HMMWV while Aikawa took his position on the M2. Misa held onto the school bag, Alex her weapons and gunny sack and Asuka the bag containing lunch. The truck then rolled onto the lane.

The SDF squad beat feet into the deuce while Phillips pushed the carport gate closed, but did not lock it. He and Aono elected to ride in the leading HMMWV and jumped in as the column rumbled off, leaving behind a growing crowd of very hungry corpses.

* * *

><p>Minor snarls aside, all of which were easily dealt with by the fighting vehicle, the ride out of Tokyo and into the open land southwest was free of any activity, living or otherwise. Alex pointed out a cow grazing in a field as the only sign of mammal life visible. The road was littered with abandoned and not so abandoned cars, trucks and motorcycles. The Type 89 bore the brunt of plowing duties. While slow going, at least the convoy moved at a relatively steady pace.<p>

By late afternoon, the column found itself ushered into the waiting arms of The US Army's I Corps, a detachment from the Second Infantry Division, The JGSDF 4th Engineer Brigade and all the fire power needed to fortify and secure the base.

"Hooah!" Alex called out the window to the fire team manning an M240 at the now well-fortified gate.

The gunner returned the hooah and the ammo feeder gave her the thumbs up as the column rolled by.

**A/N: once again, I would like to thank Draco38 and jm1681 for their immeasurable help in putting this chapter together. I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews and patience. I hope to have this arc wrapped up in a couple more chapters, so bear with me. Translations as follows:**  
>*"Dog's bollocks"; Brit slang meaning fantastic or wonderful. Opposite of just plain bollocks, which means everything is in the crapper.<br>"Nandeyanen": Kansai-ben. Means "What the hell" and is an expression of exasperation.  
>"Ja masen toite": Kansai-ben "Don't botherbug me"  
>onigiri: rice balls, usually filled with meat or vegetables and wrapped with seaweed. A filling lunch, btw.<br>† Deuce and a half: a dual rear axle military truck rated to pull two and one half tons and configurable to any number of missions and roles.  
>†† The yellow rain hat identifies the boy as a pre-schooler.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Goodbye, Cruel World

The newly assembled evacuees had barely enough time to offer prayers of thanks before they were met with a flurry of activity. One soldier ran over to the rescue convoy wearing the Screaming Chief's head that Alex immediately identified as Second Infantry Division. He poked his head into the lead HMMWV and started frantically pointing to a series of low mounds. Alex had seen something similar in Seal Beach on her way to visit friends in Huntington. She wondered why the column was directed to a weapons dump, when Shinohara spoke into his radio headset.

"Hai, Wakatta," he clipped into the throat mic.

He turned to his passengers.

"We are being taken to the bomb shelters," he said solemnly. "Some idiot decided that now would be a good time to play with nukes."

Alex, Misa and Asuka all froze in terror.

'_Bloody perfect.' _Alex thought_. 'Not only had the world gone to hell with a zom-pocalypse, now nukes were going to make it all the worse. What's next? We already have pestilence and death, now we have war. All that's left is famine.'_

Shinohara drove as fast as he safely could toward the nearest low mound. He quickly switched off the engine and proceeded to disconnect every electronic device from its power source, while Aikawa unfed the link ammo from the M2. The women were hustled into the shelter by a young soldier, not much older than the two students. They were told to take only what they could carry. Fortunately for the women, that's exactly all they had. The SDF men then assisted the 2ID soldier with crowd control.

The pregnant wife, rescued earlier that day, struggled against her own weight down the narrow and rather steep stair. Shinohara and Aikawa helped the woman descend as gently as they could while helping speed her progress.

'_Obviously, the US Army does not take pregnancies into account when they design these bunkers,''_ Alex thought to herself.

Outside, an air-raid siren began to wail, signaling the incoming warheads. Overhead, the blast doors slammed shut, startling everyone and causing some of the younger children to cry.

Within a few minutes, everyone found a place in the shelter and settled in.

"Nice," Alex said as she, Misa and Asuka settled into racks next to reach other. Shinohara and Aikawa took up residence two racks down.

The bunker was huge, 30 meters long, by 10 wide. It was well appointed, if spare, with rows of double tiered bunks neatly lined up in two columns down the middle and securely bolted to the floor, a row of sinks and lockers on one wall with private lavatories and showers along the other. At one end, the stairs leading back to the surface; at the other, oddly enough, bookcases filled with reading material. Misa did not care for the color scheme…egg shell white…and made no hesitation pointing that out. Still, she was safe with her new friends and that was all that mattered.

The soldier who ushered the crowd in followed last and secured the bottom blast door. He then introduced himself as Private First Class "Little" Joe Savalas, I Corps, Second Infantry Division, US Army. He instructed everyone that they were to remain here until given the okay. He apologized immediately for lack of any further information and suggested everyone get comfortable for the duration.

The air re-circulation system kicked over at once, and a cool breeze flowed through the bunker.

"What do you suppose will happen next?" Misa asked her circle.

"We form the Sisterhood of Steel," Alex began, her fist balled and a sly smirk playing on her lips. "Once the fallout has settled, we go forth and retake this blasted land."

"You and your ridiculous movie and game references," Misa rolled her eyes. Asuka giggled into her hands.

"Look on the bright side," Alex suggested. "The nukes take out the zombies-"

"We are not using the Z word," Misa interrupted sternly.

Alex roller her eyes in response and sighed loudly.

"Okay…the nukes take '_Them'_ out, or most of 'em, and what's left are easy to get rid of."

"What if they mutate because of radiation?" Asuka asked, genuinely concerned.

"Radiation only affects living things in that manner," Misa assured. "They won't mutate."

Placated for the moment, Asuka turned to the handbag and broke out the remaining onigiri. Misa walked over and invited Shinohara and Aikawa to join her and the others for supper. Gathering at the foot of Asuka's rack, they all tucked into her delicious offerings and gave thanks aloud for the rescue and prayers for their continued safety.

"Now, the world has truly ended, hasn't it?" Asuka asked sadly.

No one in the group said anything. Misa put an arm around her shoulder.

"We can hope that it's not as bad as we fear," she whispered into Asuka's ear.

Seeming to take comfort in that, Asuka's expression softened back to the young maternal look she wore when she was first introduced to the girls. She had taken a liking to them, each in her own way. She admired Alex's spunk and 'never say die' attitude; the incident in the bath that morning notwithstanding. Misa became the younger sister Asuka never had. Misa's brains and willingness to do what it took surprised Asuka, but gave her hope at the same time. Shinohara and Aikawa had stayed, despite the risk to their lives, to ensure the safety of the women and the security of the compound. Asuka thanked her lucky stars to have fallen in with people such as these. All around, the small group could hear the prayers and laments of those who already gave up. She silently prayed for the safety of Senior Sergeant Aono and Sergeant Phillips.

Presently, Misa grew restless. She took Asuka and Alex by the hands and led them to the book shelves.

"I assume," she said to Asuka, "that you can read English?"

"Of course," Asuka replied.

The reason for Misa's question became abundantly clear. Though packed with books, magazines and other reading material, 90% was in English.

Misa selected one that, upon inspection, proved to be scientific in nature. Alex grabbed a manual of some sort while Asuka picked up a history text.

"Get a load of this," Alex giggled softly while showing off the cover.

"You've survived the nuclear apocalypse, now what?" Misa read the cover aloud. "Honmah?"

Alex quickly replaced the book and retrieved 'Canterbury Tales', by Geoffrey Chaucer.

"Much better," Misa agreed.

The three women settled onto the floor by their bunks. A sort of privacy had been created using spare blankets tied between racks. Shinohara pulled a string of prayer beads and began his nightly prayers, albeit silently, while Aikawa disassembled and cleaned his service rifle.

PFC Savalas emerged from a room next to the showers that turned out to be an office. He called out for everyone's attention then asked for help in translation. Asuka stepped forward and volunteered.

"Okay, here's what's happening," he began. "Luckily, there was only one nuke and it struck north of Tokyo in Saitama Prefecture, between Saitama City and Misato."

A murmur went up as Asuka finished translating. One woman began crying audibly.

"It was an airburst, detonating far up in the stratosphere." PFC Savalas continued. "The blast caused minimal damage, according to satellite imaging, but all electronic devices were knocked out due to the electro-magnetic pulse released during the blast."

Further murmurs and whispers. The crying subsided, but did not cease. Alex and Misa looked at each other.

"What does this mean?" Asuka translated for one refugee.

"It means that everything that ran on electricity, including power generation, water pumps and the like, was disabled and rendered useless," Savalas explained.

"How come we still have power?" Another refugee asked.

"Camp Zama was designed to withstand such occurrences," Savalas tried to explain. He faltered because he did not have the technical knowhow to explain further. At this point, Misa stood up and cleared her throat.

"There is a process known as 'hardening' that ensures all electrical equipment continues to function after an EMP," she said.

Skeptical faces turned to regard the high school student. Some scoffs were heard, but Misa continued undeterred.

"What matters now is not 'why', but 'what's next,' she concluded. "Mister Savalas?"

"Right," he resumed. "Command has requested we all sit tight until the morning while the effects of the blast have been examined."

He then excused himself and returned to the office.

Misa sat back down next to Alex

"Is that true?" Alex asked. "What you said about EMPs?"

"Of course," Misa said without pride or snobbery. She then gestured into the bunker. "Most of these morons wouldn't know that because they don't care to know."

"Cool," Alex said. "I'm glad you're so smart, Misa."

Misa blushed and hid her face from Alex's gaze.

"I only read it in a science journal once," she explained. "I'm nothing special."

"Better'n me," Alex said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Asuka rejoined the circle.

"I almost lost the soldier with some of the technical terms he used."

"I think you did great," Alex said. Misa concurred as did Shinohara and Aikawa.

"Thank you," Asuka said, blushing in similar fashion to Misa. "I only did what I could."

"But, hey, check this," Alex pointed out. "At least now we won't have to be all Mad Max and shit. Odelay!"

Smiling their relief at that, the group agreed whole heartedly.

**A/N: anyone who read my Gunslinger Girl fic will realize that I have fallen back to using song titles as chapter headings. This and the previous were taken from "The Wall", by Pink Floyd. Once Again, my sincere thanks to Draco38 and jm1681 for their help in editing and proofreading.**

T/N: translations.  
>Hai, wakatta: familiar for of "Yes, Understood"<br>honma (hold the 'mm' sound thus homma) Kansai-ben: "really/truthfully/seriously?" used as a question. cf honto  
>Odelay: roughly means "Alright" or "Excellent!"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Love under the DEAD

Without meaning to, Alex drifted off to sleep. Under her own weight, she collapsed into something soft and warm and wandered into dreamland.

She awoke some time later to a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"Ouchie ouchie," she complained as she gripped her head. Looking around, Alex noticed Asuka smiling a bit too friendly like and Misa fuming, her fist balled tightly.

"What?" Alex asked confused. "Did I miss something?"

Misa continued to glower at Alex and Asuka.

"Enjoy your romp?" Misa asked, a hint of accusation creeping into her voice.

"Huh?" Alex continued innocently.

"You were quite the bold one last night, Alex-chan," Asuka cooed.

At that moment, Alex became dimly aware of the wetness at the corner of her mouth. Wiping what she prayed was _only_ her drool from her chin, Alex's eyes went wide with shock.

"I didn't…we…you, me…" she stammered.

Asuka only blushed as she looked away coquettishly. Misa froze with shock.

"Atsu Atsu!" she accused sternly while furiously pointing her finger at the two women.

Alex's jaw hit the deck.

"Di-did we do…" Alex began, "anything we shouldn't have?"

Asuka turned back to face Alex and winked seductively.

"Uwah!" Alex cried out as she jumped back about a meter and hit her head on the top rack.

Gripping her head for the second time, Alex looked upon Asuka with a pleading look on her face.

"Oh come now," Asuka purred oh so suggestively, "certainly I mean more to you now than a one night stand. After everything we have been through."

Alex sat on her knees, shaking like a leaf.

"I am so sorry," Alex tried to apologize. "I am not really…er-like that."

Asuka tried to look hurt.

"But love knows no gender, Shinji."

"Sou Na!" she yelped a bit too loudly.

Alex took a few moments to process what she just heard. Asuka tried in vain to stifle the giggle fit coming on, but to no avail. Presently, Alex caught on and began to stifle her own laughter.

Misa continued to glower at the two women.

"Aho ya!" she shouted at them. "You two are about the biggest otakus in the whole of Japan!"

Alex and Asuka both collapsed into a laughing heap. Taking random turns pointing at Misa's face and expression, the women could not stop their mirth. Shinohara and Aikawa tried in vain to suppress their own laughter, but to no avail.

"A-and who else?" Alex called out. "You recog-recognized the-the quote too!"

Blushing furiously, Misa turned away from the two giggle monsters. Having been called out, Misa could do nothing but shake in embarrassment.

By now, the laugh-fest had attracted the unwanted attention of the other bunker residents. Amid shouts of quiet and piss off, Asuka and Alex hugged each other into silence.

"Oh, Misa-chan," Asuka tried to comfort Misa. "Come come, we are only trying to keep laughter from dying out in this world with everything else."

"Yeah," Misa conceded reluctantly as she sat on the rack next to Alex. "But does it always have to be at my expense?"

Alex put her arm on Misa's shoulder and drew her into a friendly hug.

"Sorry, old chum," Alex giggled softly. "We'll try our best to find a new target. Besides, Asuka zinged me first. You only fell into it."

"Anpontan," Misa tried to sneer, failed miserably and ended by running her lip out to pout.

Asuka and Alex's mirth was simply too infectious.

"Anta no kudaranai gyagu…" Misa huffed good naturedly.

"You love me," Alex smiled broadly.

Sighing in resignation, Misa heaved her shoulders and settled against Alex. She begrudgingly had to admit that she had really taken a liking to Alex and Asuka the last couple of days. With everything else going to shit, Alex and Asuka became her beacon of hope that somehow, some way, they were going to be alright.

**A/N: Really short chapter. Without the constant threat of Them, the girls have to entertain themselves somehow. Anyway, the quote about love and gender is taken from Evangelion Rebuild 2.22 "You Can (not) Advance".**

T/N:  
>Atsu Atsu: lit "hot hot", refers to passionate lovemaking.<br>Sou na!: "no way/it can't be!  
>Anpontan: softer expression meaning dork or dummy<br>Anta no kudaranai gyagu: "Your stupid jokes…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but this one took a while to get just right. Enjoy**

Dawn of a New DEAD

Sometime later, Private First Class Savalas re-entered the barracks from the office he occupied. He gently shook awake one of the SDF men and asked his assistance in waking the civilians.

Presently, all were awake and assembled at the end of the hall nearest the bookshelves. Asuka once again volunteered to help with translation.

"I have wonderful news," Savalas began.

A hopeful murmur went up among the crowd. Alex and Misa exchanged glances.

"Initial reports are that the nuclear weapon did minimal damage and fallout will be limited. The EMP knocked out most of the Kanto plain, but services can be restored given time."

"What does this mean for us in here?" Asuka translated.

"First and foremost," Savalas said, "is that we are no longer confined to this bunker. The commanding officer sounded the all clear about an hour ago and you are free to leave."

An orderly clean-up of the bunker began as the floors were swept, beds made and the bookshelves squared away. Alex asked Savalas if the camp library would be made available to the civilians. Savalas could see no reason why not and Alex left satisfied with that. Presently, everyone gathered what they came in with and stood ready to leave.

Once the clean-up was finished, Shinohara and Aikawa assisted Savalas in helping the civilians out of the bomb shelter.

Squinting into the daylight, the group was asked to line up in two neat rows while vital information was collected. Glancing around, Alex, Misa and Asuka noticed that the base was a veritable hive of activity. Soldiers walked, marched and ran to and fro; vehicles of all sorts went here and there; even the flight line was alive with activity. The women watched as a convoy of armored vehicles, led by an M3 Bradley equipped with a dozer blade, left the compound past the gate they came in the night before. Alex puzzled over the blade until she felt a soft poke in the ribs. Misa returned her attention to the soldier addressing the group.

At that moment, two other bunkers disgorged a similar collection of civilians. Misa then pointed out a large, olive green tent city she swore was not there last night.

"Do you suppose we are staying there from now on?" she asked Alex and Asuka. Neither had an answer.

Once information was gathered, three deuce-and-a-half trucks rolled up, dropped their back gates and the civilians were helped up. Shinohara, Aikawa and Savalas helped the poor pregnant woman and her neighbor's son into the cab next to the driver. Everyone else took their collected belongings and loaded into the back.

The trucks made their way toward a low line of buildings that Alex guessed was the administration block. In deference to her advanced pregnancy, the wife was allowed to rest in the cab while everyone else piled out of the trucks. Within minutes of their arrival, two soldiers exited the main building and stood before the crowd. The one, much older than the other, his thinning hair graying at the temples, turned to the younger and spoke out of hearing range of the collected civilians.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel John Franco, 1st Cavalry, US Army," the older man turned and introduced himself, the man beside him translating nearly as well as Asuka. "As the highest ranking officer remaining on base, I am now in overall command."

Silent faces stared back at him. Undeterred, Franco continued.

"Please allow me to apologize for last night's fiasco and officially welcome you to US Army post Camp Zama."

He smiled and bowed to the crowd. The crowd returned the gesture respectfully.

"I am going to beg your patience for a short time longer before I have my man here show you to your temporary new homes."

Another murmur. What did he mean temporary new homes?

"Shortly, you will all be taken to the infirmary where our base doctors will look you over, check you out and give any medical assistance you may require." Franco made that last statement with a nod to the pregnant woman.

"Once that is done," Franco continued, "You will be escorted to the officers residences and assigned quarters."

"Let's try and get one for the three of us, at least," Asuka whispered to the two girls. "Then we aren't separated."

Franco was handed the paperwork collected at the bunker turn-out. He excused himself for a few moments to flip through the stack. He cocked an eyebrow as he paused on one sheet and read over the info more carefully.

"Alexis Yukari Schweiger," he said calmly and clearly. "Would you please step forward."

"In trouble already?" Misa playfully ribbed Alex. "What did you do _this_ time?"

Alex stuck her tongue out. She collected her thoughts and presented herself to Franco. She tilted her head slightly forward to look the man in the eye.

"Welcome," he said in conversational English. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Major James Alexander Schweiger, would he?"

"Yes," Alex replied slowly. The pain of her loss welling deep within.

"He served in Afghanistan, correct?" Franco continued. "First Infantry Division?"

"Yeah, that's right, The Big Red One. What about it?"

"Stop by my office after you get settled in. We have something to talk about. I knew your father in Afghanistan.

Alex's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her voice raised to where everyone could hear.

Franco smiled.

"Yes, but that can wait," he said kindly. "Right now, I want you and everyone else to go with my captain here, get checked out and settled in. I will send a jeep around later this afternoon and we can have lunch."

* * *

><p>Alex could barely sit still, let alone answer any questions. The doctor had to repeatedly regain Alex's attention just to conduct the cursory interview. He finally gave up and recommended Alex return later that evening once she had calmed down.<p>

Franco's executive officer had a much easier time in dealing with Asuka and Misa. He agreed to let the three women quarter together, but had to draw the line with Shinohara and Aikawa. As active members of the host nation's military and junior enlisted on top of that, it would be against protocol to quarter them in US Army officers housing.

Shinohara took Asuka aside and explained that he and Aikawa were still on active duty and needed to report to whoever was left in the SDF command structure that day, lest they wind up in trouble. Shinohara and Aikawa broke with protocol and hugged the women in a most un-soldier-like display of affection.

Shinohara produced his prayer beads and gave them to Asuka.

"May the Heavens smile upon you and protect you always."

The two men finally took their leave of the women, and reunited with Senior Sergeant Aono. They rejoined their column and went outside the wire.

Sergeant Shaun Phillips stopped by later that day. He had donned his dessert DPM uniform, the tactical flash on his sleeves and the "rainbow" on his shoulders marked him as a member of The Queen's Royal Engineers. His chevrons proudly displayed on his chest mounted rank slide.

"I stopped by to pay my respects and to inform everyone that I have been been temporarily re-assigned to the US Third Marine Expeditionary Force based in Okinawa," he announced. "I am to assist in fortifications and building projects in anticipation of the influx of refugees sure to flow within the next few days."

His parting was far more tearful as Asuka kissed him on the cheek and Misa sobbed silently to one side. Alex could not bring herself to even crack a joke and only said goodbye with a hug.

Sgt Phillips then pulled Asuka aside and leaned in close, either in a kiss or private conversation. Misa winked at Alex who responded with a smile.

Left alone for the first time, the women acquainted themselves with their new lodgings. Misa took Alex down the hall to the bedrooms and bath. Asuka explored the front room and kitchen.

"Ah, bugger!" Asuka called out. Alex and Misa hustled back down the short hallway to find Asuka staring at a calendar affixed to the wall by the refrigerator.

"What's wrong?" Misa asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Asuka pointed to a date.

"Today is my 26th birthday," Asuka pouted. "I'm officially a Christmas Cake."

Alex and Misa shared a meaningful glance.

"I can safely pronounce that the old rules are no longer in effect," Misa declared confidently. Alex agreed wholeheartedly.

Asuka continued to pout while Alex and Misa embraced her in a group hug.

"I only hope he doesn't mind."

Misa and Alex shared a knowing wink and a nod between themselves.

"I don't think Sgt Phillips will," Misa responded.

* * *

><p>As promised, the jeep sent by Franco arrived outside the door. A nice young man, Staff Sergeant Alphonse Esposito, announced he was to drive Alex to Franco's office. The two spent the trip yukking it up once Alex found out he came from the Southern California as well.<p>

"Inglewood, born and bred," Esposito stated proudly. "Yno, I wouldn't give Zulu Charlie two chances in Hell against my homies back home."

"Zulu Charlie?"

"Yep," Esposito confirmed. "NATO alphabet, Zulu for Z and Charlie for C…shorthand for zombie civilians

"Oh?" Alex asked. "We're now using the Z word?"

"You know it, home girl," Esposito replied. "No point in pussyin' around, right? We gotta face up to reality, yno what I'm sayin'?"

Alex smiled. Finally, someone who understood what was going on out there and was not afraid to speak it aloud.

Alex found herself in a small, but nicely appointed office. The sign on the door showed evidence of having been replaced very recently, but Alex chose not to care. The man on the other side of the desk knew her father and he held the promise of some closure.

With barely restrained excitement, Alex closed the door and sat in the proffered chair.

"Your father," Franco began, "saved my life."

**A/N: Once again, I want to thank jm1681 and Draco38 for all their help with this chapter, and also a shout out to Dante-SonofSparda-EX21 for the use of "Zulu Charlie". Brilliant, mate.**  
><strong>I should have one or two more chapters to wrap things up.<strong>  
><strong>BTW, the Christmas Cake trope is a euphemism for a single woman in Japan considered past her desirability, usually around 25 years old. Google is your best friend.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

DEAD and Rebirth

Alex floated out of the jeep lost in her own world. She heard maybe a third of what the driver had said. Something about relocating, more survivors, blah blah blah. Alex didn't care. The real world seemed far away and her smile radiant against the gathering clouds.

Misa met her at the door and immediately recognized the look on Alex's face.

"You just had closure, didn't you," Misa said kindly. The two girls embraced warmly.

Alex nodded vaguely and wandered into the bedroom she and Misa shared. Asuka came to the door, clutching what looked like a scrap of paper.

"We're moving again."

Misa tuned to face her older companion.

"We just got here," Misa said. She was becoming frustrated at the constant relocation. Truth be told, she preferred the house they recently left. Given half the chance, Misa would just as soon have remained there, but the exigencies of survival dictated moving to the safest location.

"Where are we going now?"

"To Haneda Island," Asuka replied while handing the slip of paper to Misa. "The soldier who gave this to me earlier said we are moving out tonight."

"Why Haneda?" Misa asked. Then she remembered what Aikawa said about the SAT securing the island.

"Because it's large, easily defendable, and there is plenty of space to house survivors," Misa answered her own question.

Asuka gently squeezed Misa's shoulder and went back inside. Misa stood on the stoop, watching the rain move in from the ocean. In the back of her mind, Misa recalled the lazy spring days when she and her childhood friends would run about and splash in the rain puddles. The air smelled so clean after a spring rain; it washed the stink of civilization from the skies and made everything green and new.

"Maybe it can again," Misa said aloud.

"What was that?" Asuka called from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Misa replied. "Just talking to myself."

"You'd better get in and out of the rain," Asuka warned. "You don't want to catch a cold."

"Yeah," Misa sighed reluctantly. "I better get our stuff together."

Misa the child stood on the stoop a few minutes longer, watching the ghosts of her past dance by without a care in the world before closing her eyes on her innocence for the last time. Misa the adult opened her eyes to the nightmare of the present and set her jaw, determined to live on.

Alex lay on the bed, the conversation with Franco playing over in her mind. Her father's last thoughts were of Alex and her mother…

"Mom!" Alex cried out.

Misa and Asuka ran into the room to see Alex wide-eyed staring at the closet door.

The two women sat on either side of Alex and wrapped their arms around her.

"I have no idea what happened to my mom," Alex said flatly. "I don't know if she is alive, dead, or…"

Asuka held Alex's head to her chest as she had in the bath the previous day.

"All this time, I'd been worrying about saving my own hide, I never even thought to try and rescue her, to see if she was okay."

Asuka and Misa shared a glance. This was going to be another rough ride for Alex, and no one had any words of comfort this time.

Unlike the bath, Alex only allowed herself to be rocked gently by Asuka. There were no tears, no further recriminations, only silence. Misa could feel her own regrets simmering beneath the calm exterior she fought so hard to cultivate. Asuka allowed a tear to escape her eye before closing herself off. All three women sat on the bed in a mutually assuring hug; hoping beyond hope that their families alone survived the horror of the last few days, yet understanding that the odds were not in anyone's favor but the Dead.

Time passed. Long moments in silence. No one broke the shared bond of sorrow and hope, fear and pain. The rain fell softly, hiding the ugliness around them in an impenetrable fog of memories and feelings. Misa watched her past, her ghosts fade into wisps of cloud. Asuka thought ahead to the future she would never share with the dashing soldier who saved her in the courtyard that afternoon. Alex dwelt on the present; her past too painful, the future out of reach.

The reverie was rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Shaken so suddenly out of their moment, the women only stared at each other for a few seconds.

Another knock, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Is there a Miss Ikeda and a Miss Schweiger staying here?"

Asuka reached the door first and opened it to reveal a young soldier bearing a letter, a small wrapped package and a clip board.

"I am Miss Ikeda," she introduced herself.

"Ah, perfect," the soldier said. "This was left for you by the Brit, ma'am."

He handed Asuka the envelope.

"This is for Miss Schweiger, compliments of the LC," the soldier explained as he handed over the package.

"LC?" Asuka asked.

"Ah, sorry, ma'am; The Lieutenant Colonel," the soldier explained. "Also, don't forget, the LC is moving all civilians off Camp Zama to the rally point at Haneda International."

"Yes," Asuka said. "I was informed earlier."

"Be ready to move out at 1800hrs, that's 6 o'clock pm, ma'am," he said as he made a notation on the clipboard.

"Thank you, soldier," Asuka said as she closed the door.

She found Alex and Misa waiting in the dinning nook, expectant looks on their faces. Asuka sat at the table and hefted the envelope. It was heavier than a letter would imply. Asuka handed the package to Alex and opened her envelope.

"There's something heavy in here," Asuka observed.

As she did so, something small, round and metallic fell out, bounced off the table, and came to rest on the linoleum flooring. Picking it up, Asuka discovered the object to be a ring. In the middle, a blue sapphire set with small rubies in a square pattern. On one side, the initials "RE"; on the other, a sphere with a plume protruding from the top. Taking a note from the envelope, Asuka read it with ever widening eyes.

Alex carefully prized the note from Asuka's trembling hands and read it as well. Irritated at being left out, Misa gently nudged Alex in the shoulder and silently asked '_what's up'_.

Alex handed the note over.

'_My Dearest Asuka,  
>I fear I may be taking a supreme liberty in addressing you so informally. Despite only really getting to know you since the Outbreak, I believe it is trying times that bring out the truest sense of a person. I trust by now you have found my regiment ring. I am sorry I could not present a proper engagement ring to you on bended knee as befits such a declaration, but such are the current circumstances. It is my fervent hope and dream that you can accept the love and devotions of a humble soldier and stranger to your shores. I ask only that you consider my proposal. I will await your answer when you arrive safely in Okinawa.<em>

_With Love,  
>Shaun'<em>

Asuka wept openly. Alex and Misa, caught completely off guard, could only offer joyful hugs.

"I will," Asuka whispered through her tears. "I will get to Okinawa and I will tell him yes."

**A/N: and that is that, as they say. _If_ I get enough clamoring, I might instruct the collective to aid in a new arc, but this chapter pretty much ends this arc here. I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to your reviews and comments. As a final parting, I wish to extend my heartfelt thanks to those of the collective who aided me the most. Draco38 for his ever present support and encouragement and jm1681 for never saying die and both for their time and energies in editing and proofreading. To all my readers, thanks to you who gave your precious time.**


End file.
